The 6th Sense
by eloiseelouish
Summary: I know there are not that many people who have read the intense Secret Series by Pseudonymous Bosch, but when I read it's last sequel my untamed mind just won't stop thinking what would have happened if there was a Book 6. I sent the author emails millions of times (actually just once), but there was really none, so if not the author why not me make my own end? Enjoy! :)
1. The 6th Sense - Prologue

Cassandra is still the secret keeper. Max-Ernest is still the most talkative bookworm. Yoyoji is still the collector. Midnight Sun is still lurking. Terces is still a double identity circus.

Nothing changed much from our characters; BUT- there's a continuation, Did Cass just got nearer to getting her grasp to the secret?

This is my fan fiction of Pseudonymous Bosch's secret drooling The Secret Series. And like any of his books …I warn you, this is dangerous, MORE DANGEROUS.


	2. Ordinary Is Not My Word

(Author's P.O.V.)

"Yes mom. Okay. Yes. Sure. Understood. Yea. Right." Cass goes on endlessly in the phone talking with her mom.

"Are you sure you're going to do just everything I said?" Mel asked out … for the 21st time.

"Yes mom…"

"22nd affirmative word." Max-Ernest cut in.

"Yep."

"23rd" Yoyoji can't help but do so too.

"Got that mom."

"24th" both boys this time…

"See mom. They're counting."  
"Counting what?"

"Nothing. Okay mom. I'm hanging up…"

"Cass, wai-"  
"And that she hang up." Max-Ernest sighed in relief.

"Why is your mom so concern of you anyway? There is no much difference like before that we have our sleep over." Yoyoji asked.

"According to my mom, I am now High school. And when you're a high school girl, a lot changes. Some gets rebellious…runaway…secret relationship…as if I'm not rebellious."

Both boys reddened upon hearing _secret relationship_ then suddenly slapped their faces.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…"

"Y-yea…n-nothing …"  
"Anyway, what's the agenda for this night?" Cass asked excitedly.

"Actually Cass… tonight…we should…" Yoyoji started off.

"Sneak out? Ghost hunting?"

"W-we should just have an ordinary sleepover…" Max-Ernest continued.

"W-what?" Cass was shocked.

Ordinary was sort of…not in her dictionary. She's an adventurer, a survivalist as she calls herself. She then is an extraordinary one.

"My parents actually are wondering why I always stay up late." M-E shared.

"Mine too. About always sneaking up." Yoyoji too.

"And I believe Cass… yours will too if we wont do something." M-E suggested.

"So you suggest we do an ordinary sleepover?"

"Y-yea…sort of that…"

Irritated but Cass felt it was right. So she agreed.

"So…? What do you do on an ORDINARY SLEEPOVER?" Cass sarcastically asked.

"Guys, because of this I really searched up last night on net! Mom scolded me again for sleeping late though."

"So…what are the things Yoyoji?" M-E asked.

"I printed it actually…here:

** R**

_Dress up in stylish clothes and exotic makeup and take pictures with a homemade background!_

_Runway: Have a modeling show and decorate with strobe lights, Christmas lights, posters (sprayed with glitter saying Hollywood walk of fame), and fun music. _

_Play board games._

_Play cards._

_Ask each other deepest, darkest secrets._

_Make your own pizzas, with creative toppings._

_Play twister._

_Give facials._

_Make sock puppets, and put on a puppet show._

_Make a slip and slide with trash bags._

_Bob for apples._

_Prank people._

_Make up songs together._

_Play charades._

_Watch chick flicks. _

_Make popcorn with fun toppings. _

_Toilet papers the guys' houses. _

_Pillow fights!_

_Foot massages._

_Manicures and pedicures._

"Yoyoji!? Seriously?" M-E suddenly reacted to certain numbers.

"W-what dude!? You're freaking me out!"

"125171920!"

"Dude! Chill! There are some exceptions…since only Cass could do them, but we could also revise them if you want …"

"Let's just revise them…it'll be sad if we'll only have a few things to do, right?" Cass interrupted.

"Good idea!"

They started doing what Yoyoji had printed. Revised some. But when they got at Number 5.

"Darkest…deepest…" Yoyoji turned on the flashlight near his face.

"Chocolate…" M-E started to salivate.

"You sound like it's a horror story." Cass commented.

"Really? I meant a romantic atmosphere…" Yoyoji wondered.

"R-romantic!?" M-E and Cass reacted together.

"Woah…I didn't know you guys are in a relationship!" Yoyoji yelled.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Cass shouted boiling red.

Max-Ernest was red too, but kind of smiling.

"Okay…let us skip this and put it on Number 20."

They did so and continued. But again they reached on it after a while.

"So…?" Yoyoji began.

"My only secret is THAT." By that, Cass meant the Terces Society, which they're not allowed to talk about anywhere.

"Me too."

"Same here."

"If it's really your only secret Yoyoji…why build up a romantic mood a while ago?" Cass interrogated.

"Because it's the typical topic on a sleepover. And you two seemed to react…so there was surely something between you two right?" Yoyoji smiled naughtily.

"NO! There is nothing. Period. End of it." Cass stated.

Yoyoji grabbed Max-Ernest and whispered,

"Bro! Confess to her now."

"What? W-what are you talking about!?"

"Don't hide it bro! Last time you were dreaming about Cass and I took a video of it!"

"Seriously!?"

"Yes! Why not use this time to confess to her?"

"B-but…"

"Cass! Max-Ernest got another secret!"

"W-What!?"


	3. Darkest Deepest Secret

(Author's P.O.V.)

"Uhm" M-E started

"?" Cass got the question slash eager face

-While Yoyoji was smiling mischievously at M-E holding his video camera trying to imply something with it.

"Cass, I-"  
"You?"  
"I…"  
"I…?"  
"Cass, I l-"

What do you want for the next letter to come out of M-E's mouth? I or O? I for like, O for love. But before you think about that, they were suddenly interrupted … before you could even make out if he even said a thing because the interruption was – a person. A person no one would suspect to rampage on the road just to get you out of a sleep over party with friends.

"Cass, I need you to come with me. _Now_." She didn't bang on the door or anything, but sure was the word _now _italic-ed enough, so that even if you can't hear them like me now. You'd get the hint that was a sharp word for Cass, that she felt cold arms. She gave a silent signal with the other two, and headed down.

"Why?"  
"Wait till you get home"

The secret keeper is now a high schooler.

The secret keeper doesn't tell the secret.

The secret keeper dies.

-Midnight Sun

"There was a note. From midnight sun, but why like this? They usually put it on code. And Mel just…" This was what ran through Cass's mind.

"Explain this to me."  
"I'm still reading it."

Though Cass was already through the note, she read it millions more times so she could get time to think of an alibi:

"_It was a game M-E, Yoyoji and I played before…_" No. it says now a high schooler so it should be recent, and since graduation Yoyoji and M-E hadn't made a step since...

"It was a game Yoyoji, M-E, and I played before when we have to pretend we're already high school. And it's kind of special." I'm making this more complicated, but I can't think of anything else. My stomach is not working.

"Are you quiet sure about this young lady?"  
"Yes, I am…" she gulped.  
"Okay."  
"Geez. You fetched me just for that." Even though _that_ is really that important, and she was dying to share it to them already, but she suddenly thought about Pietro…

"Sorry. You can have the whole house tomorrow night. I promise."  
"Great! Thanks."  
"Cass, how many times do I have to go with your sarcasm?"  
"Sorry…"

She obviously really want to give Yoyoji and M-E a call, but Mel might get suspicious, so she called it a day, but even before she could sleep, she kept on thinking about M-E's other secret. She silently murmured to herself,

"I really wanted him to say, _Cass, I like you._ Because it's just that…I kind of like M-E already."


End file.
